<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty, not Nice by AdoreLou_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896217">Naughty, not Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoreLou_6/pseuds/AdoreLou_6'>AdoreLou_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoreLou_6/pseuds/AdoreLou_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an aspiring actor. When he leaves his hometown to drive to LA, he meets Harry at a gas station. He offers him a deal: one thousand dollars for a lift. The only condition? He has to be nice to him whatever happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! It’s AdoreLou6. I’ve started this story based on my Smau on twitter. It’s still unfinished, but I’m updating it regularly every week. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis packs his bags as fast as he can. Before the light of morning breaks trough the worn out milky curtains of his stale low renting apartment, he has to be outside of the door. He’s had <em>enough </em>and he knows that if he doesn’t do it fast, then he’ll never do it.</p>
<p>So he throws all he can fit into his luggage.</p>
<p>He leaves the room while the sky is clearing up. Soft hues of pink and light blue start lightening the dark night, and Louis is driving his freshly bought  Jaguar X-JS — freshly <em>used</em> bought — on which he spent all of his remaining money, since Louis lives by the “If I’m going to do it, I’m going to do it properly” motto.</p>
<p>And now,  as the fresh breezy wind of summer of ’87 tousles his amber hair lightly, he feels finally free. It’s time to start a new life.</p>
<p>Adrenaline rushes down his body, as he gets to escape his shitty nine to five job at the diner, his deadbeat dad who’s no good but to drink and hit, and every single person he’s meet until now, who wasn’t remarkable in any way whatsoever. His only complaint; not being able to make a scene at work while leaving, with plate-throwing action and screaming, all that stuff. Louis smiles to the thought.</p>
<p>«<em>Yeah, shit, I should have done that.</em>»</p>
<p>He thinks, finally leaving the main road to Gus River, heading anywhere but nearby.</p>
<p>Now, all roads are open wide to welcome him. He’s young, hot, and talented. An incredibly talented actor. He grew up watching <em>Bosom Buddies, </em>thinking he’d be way better than Tom Hanks playing the broke loser, since he’s been one all his life,  and watching the <em>Charlie’s Angels,</em> thinking he’d be perfect for the part of the sultry spy kicking bad mafia guys’ asses.</p>
<p>Indeed, his acting skills have been proven exceptional, since nobody ever questioned his blatant lies.</p>
<p>His father never questioned everything in general, like when he got large sums of money — all acquired during that period when he attended absolutely legal parties with older men and women, where he <em>swears</em> he only danced —  or all the times he got back home completely wasted in any way possible and he never suspected a thing. However, his father isn’t a good example to test his abilities, since he probably just doesn’t care.</p>
<p>Do you want to know who sealed his name into the Hollywood star sign on the floor? His girlfriends.  </p>
<p>He kind of feels a bit of guilt having deceived those girls, but he still can’t wrap his head around the fact these women didn’t notice his obvious male preference. In Louis’ humble opinion, it could’ve been possible only thanks to an incredible Stanislavskij’s method-like performance.</p>
<p>Louis hid his homosexuality firstly because it was definitely easier and more convenient, secondly because he didn’t want to get killed by his father if he knew; and thirdly, what’s the fuss? If he can get all the men he wants in secret anyway, what’s the need to come out? His little arrangement gave him the chance to enjoy both tranquility and excitement.</p>
<p>Yes, tricking all those girls into thinking he’s was in love with them is a bit villainy, but Louis takes it as a little price to pay to feel at peace. Also, he’s the best fake boyfriend one could desire. Moms love him,  he’s perfect to take home and he can act a oscar-winning fake enjoyment during sex.</p>
<p>To him it seems perfect the way it is. A <em>compromise </em>for both parties. Just… one of them doesn’t know about it.</p>
<p>So, if during the High school times he had about three girlfriends (Amy, Christine and Simone), and after he met Eleanor (almost one whole year of fake-sex-enjoyment, Louis could never forget about her), how come none of them ever suspected about a thing?</p>
<p>Fact is, Louis had his schedule organised. School, work, girlfriend, and boyfriend. With <em>boyfriend</em> he doesn’t mean anything more that hot steamy sex in the back of someone’s car, or in their parents’ weed reeking basement.  He also made sure to meet up only with people he thought were discreet — exceptions made for those extremely sexy — and generally, he’s been very lucky. </p>
<p>He hooked up with many men, and even if he promised to himself he’d never catch feelings, he had a little emotional slip with a sophomore once, Kevin. Tiny red-cheeked blonde haired boy that always orbited around him and his friends.</p>
<p> He fucked him in the bathroom stalls.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, shitty.”</em>
</p>
<p>But in his defence, he took him on a date after. Like, cinema and pizza stuff. And Kevin was so happy and cute about it that he almost breached Louis’ cold stony heart. To be completely honest, it was more of a protectiveness feeling than love, he could see a younger himself in Kevin’s naive demeanour.</p>
<p>It lasted three months, and then Louis decided it was time to end things before they became more of a nuisance than a leisure. Kevin took it a bit too seriously for Louis’ tastes, so he opted for the ignoring path. He avoided him at school, he hung up his calls, and generally, disappeared from his radar.</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s for the best.”</em>
</p>
<p>But that was the past, almost a whole year ago, and now it’s time to forget everything that has ever  happened in that hellhole of Gus River.</p>
<p>What’s the next stop? Los Angeles, of course. It takes approximately thirty six hours of drive from Minnesota to California — Louis did his math —  and with necessarily stops for eating, sleeping and smoking, it should take him two days an a half to start his brand new adventure. If anything doesn’t get in the way, obviously.</p>
<p>And so he rides.</p>
<p>Louis can’t wait to begin everything all over. Maybe he’ll even change his name once he gets to Los Angeles, or his hair colour, since he always wanted to go blonde. Who knows. </p>
<p>Hollywood is waiting for him. He can picture himself perfectly while  walking down the red carpet in a pristine shiny black suit, with hot chicks on both sides, and hot boys when he needs them. Or maybe he’ll come out once he’s rich and famous.  Well, he hasn’t thought that far ahead anyway.</p>
<p>Hour three on the road: he’s still not missing his old place. He had a few friends that he genuinely hated, no girlfriend or boyfriend at the moment, an his father probably is going to thank god once he sobers up and notices he’s missing. Nobody’s going to look for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nobody is going to look for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>What’s that? A hint of sadness? No. No, it’s not. Well, even if it is, when he was planning his escape Louis took in account that he might have felt a bit nostalgic or sad. It’s human, isn’t it? But once he rationalises everything, he’ll feel instantly relieved.</p>
<p>A whole lot of new friendships and relationships are waiting for him on the other side of the country. He just has to leave everything he’s ever known behind and create a new perfectly fitted persona who’s going to be the biggest star the Warner studios have ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis meets a strange stranger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour eight on the road. Louis has already stopped two times along the way, now he's in Montana, and in this exact moment, he's filling up his gas tank.</p><p>He's enjoying the warm weather, with his aviator sunglasses on hoping to get a bit tanned.</p><p>
  <em>"Tan looks great on film."</em>
</p><p>He leaves his car behind, and walks around a bit to stretch his legs, sore from the long ride.</p><p>He finally has the chance to take look at the view. What he sees is breathtaking. The gas station lays on a forgotten road, all around just and hills, lighten up by the golden light of midday. He feels free. The boundless landscape of the vast emerald field, dotted with colorful little flowers makes his heart feel lighter. Freedom is getting closer. He can feel it.</p><p>"Fucking fuck, fuck..."</p><p>Louis turns around, and sees a stranger curled up on the pathway. Behind his dark sunglasses, his gazes focuses on the man sitting on the floor, with his knees pushed up his chest, and his face hidden under a thick cape of brown curls.</p><p>
  <em>"Is he crying?"</em>
</p><p>Before he could process another thought, the strange man flips his head backwards and opens his mouth. For a split second no sound comes out of it, and Louis is taken aback with surprise. Then, the man throws his fists on the floor, and simultaneously emits a dramatic crying screech, a long, <em>long, </em>theatrical bawl. He cries and cries, loudly, punching the air and stomping on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>"Jesus Christ."</em>
</p><p>Louis is shocked. He knew he'd be meeting some nutty people along the way, but he wasn't expecting to be meeting one so soon. Who the fuck cries so loudly in public?</p><p>Well, maybe he's hurt. Or he's crazy. Damn, maybe he needs some help. He really does look like someone who needs help, he's still there, screeching like a whale. What the fuck man? Get a grip.</p><p>Should he go help him? Well, pros and cons considered, <em>no</em>. However, Louis deep down is a softie, so he'll go check on him.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck 'em, I don't want to get involved with this stuff. He could be a killer. Bye."</em>
</p><p>Louis turns away, and decides to walk to his car. But before he could even move his feet of an inch, a deep raspy voice calls him out.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, damn. I knew it."</em>
</p><p>Louis freezes for a second. Then, quickly decides to ignore the crazy. Maybe, If he sees that Louis isn't eager to help, he won't insist. Right?</p><p>"Hey you, hottie! I'm talking to you!"</p><p>"<em>Is this fucker catcalling me?"</em></p><p>Louis slowly turns his body, and faces the stranger with a fake polite smile.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, <em>hottie. </em>What do you want?"</p><p>The man pushes his back on the wall behind him, and shudders.</p><p>"You aren't asking me what's wrong?"</p><p>"Uh... Should I? I don't really care."</p><p>The mans' eyes seem to get watery again, but Louis can't really tell trough the amber coloured lenses.</p><p>"Meanie. Never heard of 'Treat people with kindness'? You should try. It's life changing!"</p><p>"This is the first time I'm hearing that. Also, I'm not interested into entering a cult, so thank you and bye."</p><p>Louis sprints away towards his car, and shuts the car door quickly. Then it hits him. He forgot to buy his cigarettes. A annoyed expression paints his pretty face.</p><p>Without leaving him enough time to think of a plan, the mysterious man runs to Louis' car, and knocks on his window.</p><p>He reluctantly rolls it down.</p><p>"Forgot something love?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Cigarettes. So, if you could move so I can go get them, thank you..."</p><p>The man moves his hand in a stopping motion towards Louis, way too close to his face for his liking.</p><p>"Gotcha! My pleasure."</p><p>He grabs a pack of Red Camel out of his colourful fruit patterned shirt, and hands it to Louis.</p><p>Louis esitates a bit, but then accepts. He gets out of the car - the man promptly jumps aside - and grabs the pack from his hands.</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Who?" Louis mutters with the cigarette hanging from his mouth.</p><p>"I'm Harry! You can call me Harry."</p><p>Louis nods, wary.</p><p>"Louis."</p><p>A big smile appears on Harry's face. Now that he's closer, Louis can see a faint redness in the young man's eyes. Also, he now notices Harry is nothing less than extremely beautiful. His soft skin glows in the golden light of the day, and his green eyes, framed by light wrinkles on the sides, make Louis' breath stop for a second.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Louis!" Harry exlaims, childishly clapping his hands for a second.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, too."</p><p>His smile widens, and Louis notices a dimple.</p><p>
  <em>"Shit, a dimple? Does this man get more gorgeous than this?"</em>
</p><p>Louis pinches his arm. What the hell are you doing man? This Harry boy was crying in the middle of nowhere until a minute ago. Just because he's ridicously attractive it doesn't mean you should trust him.</p><p>"So... Louis. What are you doing here?" Harry leans his back on the car door, leaving only a few inches between them.</p><p>
  <em>"Too close, way too close..."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Um, gas." Louis breathes out a blow of smoke..</p><p>Harry giggles.</p><p>"Uh, besides <em>gas,</em> you dummy."</p><p>Harry adjusts his position, now he is facing Louis' profile, leaning with an arm on the top of the car.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you're going somewhere. We're in the middle of nothing, and-" Harry lowers his torso to take a look through the window. "You have quite a bit of luggage."</p><p>"Los Angeles."</p><p>Louis can't contain himself when it comes to explaining his ambitions. He needs everybody to know that they're having the honour of meeting a future big star of the silver screen. Harry should be a asking him to sing his ugly shirt, for when he's famous, you know? It's going to be valuable.</p><p>"Los Angeles you say?" His green eyes light up with excitement. "That's... lucky."</p><p>Louis frowns. He senses what's about to come. He feels it in his bones.</p><p>
  <em>"No way."</em>
</p><p>"Lucky for who?" Louis takes in another blow of smoke.</p><p>"For me! I think it's serendipitous that we met right now and right here. Look around. There's nobody here except us. Who has this luck? Nobody has it beside us. We're chosen."</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about man?"</p><p>"Uh- I..."</p><p>"You need a lift. Just say it, Harry."</p><p>Harry smiles gets a bit awkward, and his heads falls a bit onwards.</p><p>
  <em>"He's blushing. This gorgeous crazy man is blushing."</em>
</p><p>Harry giggles.</p><p>"Yeah... I do. I need a lift to LA." He stops, an his shiny eyes roll around, as if he's searching for the perfect words to say "...And when I saw your pretty face... I just knew we'd click immediately."</p><p>Louis throws his cigarette on the floor, and puts it out under his black vans.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come on, pretty please?"</p><p>"I said no."</p><p>Harry huffs udibily. A resigned expression appears on his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever, I'm done with this insane guy's stuff."</em>
</p><p>"I need to go buy my cigs."</p><p>"Wait, wai-.."</p><p>Louis sprints towards the gas station's little filthy market. Harry runs after him, but Louis moves faster. He's small and very swift.</p><p>"I can pay! I'll pay you!" Harry spouts out, breathless, holding his knees.</p><p>Louis stops.</p><p>What? Yes, he may have spent all of his money on his car and a a few new clothes and a total look renovation, but that was extremely necessary. Well, we all know that nobody's going to cast a hilly billy looking guy. He needed that. Definitely. And now he really needs more money. Also, the last fifty dollars went into the gas tank, so he's completely broke at the moment.</p><p>"Pay how much?"</p><p>Louis says, without turning his face to Harry. He's ready to sprint again if he says something like <em>"ten dollars love, is that enough?"</em>.</p><p>Harry recollects his breath for a second, then reaches for his wallet in he back pocket of his washed out levi's jeans.</p><p>"Four hundred dollars, is that enough?"</p><p>Louis immediately turns around, his eyes are wide with surprise.</p><p>"What? Are you joking?"</p><p>"Is it not enough? I can give you more, but I need to make a few calls if so."</p><p>"Jesus, you're actually crazy. I won't take advantage of an unstable person. Goodbye."</p><p>"What the frick are you talking about? I'm not crazy. Listen Louis, I need a lift and you need the money. We can either arrange this deal and you stop being so stuck up your ass or we can part ways and I can give my four hundred dollars to another hot guy."</p><p>Harry's tone is serious, and his eyebrows are frowned. He's kinda intimidating looking like that. But he said "frick", so whatever.</p><p>"Uh. That's the first sane thing I've heard you say. It's okay. Done, deal."</p><p>Louis smirks, he's a bit intimidated but he won't let it show.</p><p>"Wait. One condition."</p><p>"One direction?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Whatever, what is it?"</p><p>"I'll give you one thousand dollars for the ride."</p><p>"If that's the condition, I'm okay with it"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>
  <em>"Now he'll ask me to be his sugar baby, I feel it..."</em>
</p><p>"But I'll only give you one hundred dollars at time. You'll get your money everytime you're nice to me."</p><p>"That's prostitution Harry and it's illegal, plus I'm st-"</p><p>"I don't want to have sex with you, nor I want anything remotely sexual. I just want you to be nice to me and treat me like a friend. If you do, you'll have your money. That's the deal. If you don't like it, then forget this whole thing ever happened."</p><p>That serious tone again. Louis is surprised. He wasn't expecting that at all. But everything considered, the deal is very favourable for him, isn't it? All he has to do is "<em>be nice</em>", whatever that means. We'll, he has been nice all his life with his girlfriends and he even had to have sex with them, so this isn't going to be that bad, right? He can handle that. Louis definitely can handle Harry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>